We propose to introduce early stage medical students to the challenges and excitement of research by providing a mentored summer research experience with the ultimate goal of inspiring trainees toward academic careers that incorporate basic biomedical and clinical research. The T35 training program will exist as a dedicated, NHLBI-focused research and career development program that leverages the successful administrative framework of the Student Training In Approaches to Research (STAR) Program at Loyola University Chicago Stritch School of Medicine. The T35 program will provide students between their first and second year of medical school with a focused eight-week mentored training experience pursuing NHLBI- related research resulting in completion of a research project and formal presentation of their work. The Stritch School of Medicine is a rich academic environment and a leading institution in cardiovascular and hematology- related research and clinical care. We have assembled a team of thirty experienced mentors whose research covers epidemiology; genetics; molecular, cellular and pathophysiological mechanisms of disease; translational research; and patient-oriented clinical research. The student's full-time research training will be supplemented with didactic conferences on topics including experimental design, data management, responsible conduct of research, and professional development. Trainees will be chosen through a competitive process based on their proposed research plan and goals for the summer experience. The T35 program includes mid-term and final student assessments to evaluate the quality of the research experience and didactic offerings as well as our short and long-term success at encouraging students to pursue academic careers that include research.